


An Office Romance

by AutumnThePansexual



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Random Spontaneous Piece Of Crap, gay panicc, pretty gay ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnThePansexual/pseuds/AutumnThePansexual
Summary: It was well known in the office that the two hated each other. Everyone had different ideas of why, but it didn’t really matter why, it mattered that they always disrupted the workplace with their petty fights.Neither of the pair noticed the tension slowly building up between them, whatever kind of tension you could imagine, but neither paid mind to it or even noticed it. All they noticed was that the other was obviously inferior and must be beaten down into a pulp. Soon their views would probably, hopefully, change.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	An Office Romance

It was well known in the office that the two hated each other. Everyone had different ideas of why, but it didn’t really matter why, it mattered that they always disrupted the workplace with their petty insults and threat of visiting each other at night, which was slightly concerning to their fellow employees.  
A lot of their coworkers even put bets on their fights, the arguments usually ended with one of them getting their ass kicked, or both of them stomping off like children. But when they do physically fight, well, let’s just say that Angelica always has 20 bucks added to her paycheck, and Angelica is weirdly good at guessing who’s going to win. Too good, she probably has had practice... she probably had a gambling addiction, someone check on her-  
Neither of the pair noticed the tension slowly building up between them, whatever kind of tension you could imagine, but neither paid mind to it or even noticed it. All they noticed was that the other was obviously inferior and must be beaten down into a pulp. Soon their views would probably, hopefully, change.

It was actually quite a peaceful day so far. The sun was shining on a nearly cloudless day, the bland office blending in with every other building around it. It was quite drab, to be honest, and the walls and floor being gray only added to the soullessness the everyone felt as they pushed through their work. Everyone was calmly settled in their cubicles and offices, employees working through their endless amounts of paperwork as the interns gossiped over idle things, unimportant to most people. Washington sat in his office, aware of the havoc he was about to bring upon the office. He handed to papers off to Thomas after proofreading it, telling him, “dont piss him off,” as Thomas departed lazily with a grin.  
  
“Ohhhh, Mr. good-for-nothing!” Jefferson burst into the office, singing out.  
“I got some papers the boss wanted you to sign.” he continued on with a glare, “I hope you’re adequate enough to be able to sign a paper.” Alexander groaned deeply inwardly, hoping the giant-ass rat in his office would go away.  
  
“Jefferson, please knock on my door, it is very disrespectful-“ Thomas cut him off.  
  
“Oh yeah, who knows what you could’ve been doing, fingering yours-“  
  
“Alright, Jeffershit, hand ‘em over.” Alexander stopped him before he could finish the lewd statement he was making. He gingerly reached out for the papers, pausing, then leaning forward to grab them out of his hands, but Jefferson yanked them back, grinning. Stupid tall asshole, show him where his shoe fits-  
  
“Come get them yourself, chienne.” he smirked stupidly at Alex.  
  
“Mr. Jefferson, we both know it is not appropriate to call me names such as that. Now give me the papers.” Thomas rolled his eyes and handed the papers to Alexander.  
  
“So anyway, Lexi, whatcha think? The boss needs your approval since you are the head of the department.” Alexander looked at him with a burning glare.  
  
“Don’t call me that, only my friends get to call me that, and you are far from a friend.” Alex glanced back down at the papers, not seeing any problems.  
  
“Ooh, feisty little thing,” he smirked flirtatiously. “And I'd be surprised if you had any friends, I don’t think anyone could put up with your hot-headedness, even though you are a pretty little thing.” Thomas chuckled slyly.  
  
Alexander ignored his blatant and shameless flirting, even though he internally gagged at “pretty little thing”. That was Thomas for you, always trying to get into people’s pants.  
  
Alexander moved forward from these thoughts.“Wow, did Washington write this? It’s a big improvement on the old policy.” Alex complemented, impressed immensely.  
  
“Actually, I wrote it.” he could just hear the devilish smirk in his voice. Alex died a little on the inside at the smugness of Thomas’ tone.  
  
“Did I seriously just complement him?” he asked himself, shaking his head slightly.  
Though he read the policy eagerly, looking for any mistakes he could ridicule Thomas for. Alas, he found nothing. So of course he just made fun of Jeffershit.  
  
“Wow Jefferson, I didn’t think you were able to write anything this good, everything you make is always garbage.” great insult, Alex. He groaned inwardly again at his stupidity.  
“You’re jealous, nothing you write could even come close to compare with mine.” Thomas threw in his face.  
  
“Yeah, I can’t compare to how bad yours are.” Alex raised his voice.  
  
“You fucking moron.”  
  
“Atrocious pile of shit.”  
  
“Fuck you!”  
  
“Female dog.” did he just say female dog? They were really just throwing random insults at each other now, their voices raised to yelling.  
  
“Inadequate piece of crap!” Thomas growled.  
  
“At least I went to college!” Alexander countered.  
  
“At least I actually had money to go to college!”  
  
“Rich asshole!”  
  
“Whoreson!”  
  
“You did not-“  
  
“Creole bastard!” Thomas yelled in his face.  
  
“Shut up!” Alex yelled back his shaking intensity.  
  
“Make me!” then at that moment, they both realized how close they were to each other. Their chests were pressed up to each other, and they were both on the tips of their toes trying to be taller than the other. Of course, Thomas won, because he was at a towering 6’3 where Alexander was at a 5’10.  
  
They observed each other. Alex observed how Thomas’ fluffy brown hair rested on his shoulders, curling up around and framing his face, and how he was very fit, muscular, but not too muscular. He was wearing a magenta suit with a black tie, and white dress pants. His skin was a mocha chocolate color, a tone Alex wouldn’t admit he loved, and his eyes, oh his eyes! They were a beautiful color of brown, like dark chocolate swirling with milk chocolate. There was a fiery glare in his eyes as he stared back at Alexander.  
  
Thomas observed Alex, with his wispy brown hair going down to his shoulders, greasy and messy, but somehow managing to look cute. He was wearing a green suit, with a white tie and white dress pants as well. He was a smaller guy, coming up to Thomas’ neck. He had a slim body, not too slim where it would be deemed unhealthy, but just the perfect body structure. His skin was a tan color, affected by the quickly retreating summer, and a shade of which Thomas also absolutely adored. He also had green eyes that seemed to be staring into Thomas’ soul, a gorgeous emerald color, clashing with brighter and darker bits of green.  
  
And then both the figures trained their gazes to each other’s lips, then glancing elsewhere, flustered beyond their minds. Thomas leaned forward, his lips ever so lightly touching Alex’s, before-  
  
“Umm, so, get those, uh, papers signed. Bye!” Thomas bolted out the door like the absolute coward he is.  
  
“What a complete bitch,” he complained, “fucking tease,” he muttered after, then feeling immediately like he should DIE. BECAUSE THIS BRAIN IS CURSED TO HELL-  
  
Alex flung himself down in his chair. “Holy mother fucking shit, what just happened?” Alexander sat up his chair, signing the papers quickly and placing them gingerly out of the way. He leaned on his hand, going over what just happened. They had stood there, staring at each other for like five minutes, before Thomas rushed off like a bitch.  
  
Then he blushed intensely as he thought of Thomas’ plump pink lips. How it would be to fit his body against the taller Virginian, perhaps pressed to the wall, his wrists pinned above his head as Thomas hovered over him, his breath barely brushing Alex’s lips, until he leaned forward and deepened the kiss, pressing a-NO, NO, NO, NO. No thoughts like that thank you very much. Now he can’t be thinking about that at work, heaven forbid he gets a boner in the middle of his shift. And he couldn’t even begin to address the mixed feelings he felt stir inside him when he could’ve sworn he saw Thomas lean slightly forward, as if to kiss him, then thought better of it and hurried away.  
He felt like a fourth grader with a crush. But of course, he did not have a crush, no sir, not at all, definitely not. He definitely had not always thought that Jefferson was a little too handsome for a human being, looking like a Greek-freaking-god, too beautiful for Alex and way too out of his league, nope definitely not.  
  
“WHY AM I LIKE THIS.” he screamed into his hands.  
Thomas was having a similar panic attack in his office.  
  
“Holy crap. That was way too awkward. I- I almost kissed him! I’m a fucking moron.” he hurried his face into his hands. at least they both agreed on one thing, and that was that the whole encounter was awkward and not in the slightest way pleasant.  
  
The office was a little quieter for the following weeks, seeing as Thomas was ignoring Alex. Alexander wanted to talk to him, but Jefferson distanced himself from Hamilton.  
At least there wasn’t any more screaming arguments, but instead awkward silence as Alex time after time passed Jefferson and tried to talk to him, only to have Thomas speed away ignoring the calls after him.  
And then the dreaded press conference was coming up. Both Alex and Thomas were being interviewed, as they were the heads of their departments.  
The two would have to interact and work together for possible questions and their answers. It was going to be awkward as heck.

“Mr. Hamilton.” Thomas greeted as he strode into Alexander’s office.  
  
“Hello, Mr. Jefferson. How are you?” Alex almost died. It was way too awkward. Nothing awkward even happened. They just stared into each other’s eyes, almost kissed, and fantasized about each other later, (not they they knew the other fantasized about them, but still)-oop, that sounds pretty gay. Yeah, something did happen, but Thomas would rather not address it. Alex had other plans.  
  
Alex grabbed a fold-up chair and set it next to his desk for Thomas to sit at. They sat together, staring at Alexander’s laptop.  
  
“Hey, so, umm, Jefferson?” Alex stumbled for words. Weird. Alex hadn’t stuttered for years.  
  
“I’m just wondering, er, why are you ignoring me?” Alex looked up to see Thomas sporting a raging blush.  
  
“So, I mean, uh, it was kinda awkward, and stuff, cuz we kinda just stared at each other, then I thought about kissing yo- I MEAN NOTHING, I THOUGHT ABOUT NOTHING.” Thomas looked petrified, while Alex had a mini celebration inside.  
  
“He might like me! Oh crap, I think I’m gay.” Alexander would have smacked himself upside the head if he could. Oh so this bitch is now just realized it?  
  
“Come on Thomas, we’re adults now, not teenagers! You can talk to me about whatever’s bothering you.” Alex smiled, hoping he didn’t sound like a cheesy therapist.  
  
“I, er, might have developed a fancy to you.” Thomas smiled sheepishly.  
  
“A what-now? Bruh, we’re not in the 1800s, don’t talk all “elegantly”, just say you have a stupid crush on me.” Alex smirked as his blush turned from a light pink to a ruby red.  
  
“Not a crush! Just, I um, I mean, what- I dunno, uh-“ Alex groaned and leaned over to him, promptly grabbing his collar and planting his soft lips against Thomas’.  
  
“Mmmmf!” Thomas was surprised, to say the least. But he had wanted this to happen for a while, and he eagerly threw his arms around Alexander’s neck, as Alex put his arms around his waist. Alex pressed further into him, seemingly drawing Thomas into himself as much as possible. Thomas opened his mouth slightly, surprised as he felt Alex push his tongue into his mouth, but he relished the feeling. They continued, feeling no need to stop until-  
  
“Hey you two, I was wondering if you-“ none other than James Madison walked into the office. He froze, and immediately spun around and walked right out, a faint “what the fuck did I just witness.” coming from the hall.  
  
They burst apart, blushing slightly at what just occurred.  
  
“I think I like you.” Thomas whispered.  
  
“I think I like you too.” Alex returned.  
  
They stared at each other for a few moments, taking in what had just been said. It seemed to be the beginning of blossoming romance.  
  
Meanwhile Peggy was blabbing to everyone that Thomas and Alexander were caught eating each other’s face in Alex’s office when James explicitly told her not to tell anyone.  
It was going to be an interesting conversation with Washington, that’s for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap this took longer than it needed to. Anyhow, I’ve written stuff before, (and that stuff was probably crap) but this was something I actually put effort into. This is also my first story on this website (yay, fantastic)  
> Anyway, constructive criticism is always welcome! I’m always looking for ways to improve my writing. If you stumbled upon this stupid thing I’ve written, then that’s fantastic. Consider leaving kudos, otherwise, have a fabulous day!


End file.
